Talk:Sirius Black
Possible page move? I'm starting to work on creating articles for all the members of the House of Black, and have hit a problem: there are three Sirius Blacks. We currently have articles for two; this one, and one for his ancestor, Sirius Black Sr. Here are my two proposals to sort out the problem. *This page becomes a disambiguation page, linking to all three Sirius Blacks. *I create three new pages: :Sirius Black I (for the eldest known Sirius), with Sirius Black Sr. redirecting to it. :Sirius Black II for the middle Sirius. :Sirius Black III for the youngest, and most well known, Sirius. OR *This page stays the same. *I create two new articles: :Sirius Black I (for the eldest known Sirius), with Sirius Black Sr. redirecting to it. :Sirius Black II for the middle Sirius. Obviously, the second option saves changing all the links to this page, as well as letting users get here quicker. However, it will not have uniformality. I open this up to debate, since I do not want to make such a drastic change without consensus. However, I will be creating the Sirius Black I and Sirius Black II pages to deal with the two ancestors. - Cavalier One 08:15, 25 September 2007 (UTC) :I think leave this article as is, create a Sirius Black I (with Sr. redirecting to it), a Sirius Black II, a Sirius Black III that redirects here (or alternately you can redirect "Sirius Black" to "Sirius Black III") and a Disambiguious page with links to all three. I figure this since when people search for Sirius Black they'll most likely be looking for the youngest one so they should immediately be able to get to this page - there can be a disambig link up top. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 11:09, 25 September 2007 (UTC) ::My thoughts exactly on the fact that when people search for Sirius Black, they probably want this one. But to create a proper disambig page, we have to free up the Sirius Black page, and move Sirius Black to Sirius Black III. - Cavalier One 11:28, 25 September 2007 (UTC) :::Not necessarily. We can just create a "Sirius Black (disambiguation)" page. Lots of other wikis (which I know are not here, but just saying) do that when there's a use that is much more prevalent than others. For example: wikipedia:sine. I think it would be the best thing. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 11:36, 25 September 2007 (UTC) ::::I didn't think of that. Good idea! I'll implement it immediately. - Cavalier One 11:45, 25 September 2007 (UTC) Question left this question on the article so I moved it here 13:07, 21 November 2007 (UTC) we are still having confusion, many of us, of how exactly is sirius's name pronounced? is it serious, syrus, or serios, or what? it is very confising. :Well, it is pronounced 'serious', like "I'm serious, no leaving the house young man!" 13:07, 21 November 2007 (UTC) ::Like the film pronunication - Si-ree-us. Its the way Sirius (the star) has been pronounced for decades. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 17:04, 21 November 2007 (UTC)